Proving Honor
Overview *'Prerequisite':' Trouble in Skyrim' *'Quest Giver: Skjor' *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background "'The Companions have given me one final challenge before inducting me. I'm to retrieve a fragment of Wuuthrad, the Blade of Ysgramor, from Dustman's Cairn while Farkas judges my valor." Walkthough Speak to Skjor after completing Trouble in Skyrim; he will tell you that you’ve yet to prove yourself worthy of the Companions. He says you must complete one final quest before joining, and says that Forkos will be your Shield Brother and will assess your skill on the quest. Talk to Forkos and agree to meet him at Dustman’s Cairn. Dustman’s Cairn Enter the first room; Forkos will tell you that it looks like someone has been digging here recently. There is a Two-Handed skill book on the table (Battle of Sancre Tor). Continue down a path to a room where you will be attacked by Draugrs and a Restless Draugr. Once you’ve killed them, proceed through a wooden door and take the path down to a large cavern - there is an Arcane Enchanter in the corner. Explore the area; pull the lever in the middle of the adjoining room to close the door behind you (trapping you inside) and trigger a cutscene. After the scene, speak to Forkos about what happened. Continue through the caves; you will be attacked by a Silver Hand. Loot the area, then proceed through two wooden doors. Dispatch the Silver Hands inside, unlock the Novice chest if you like, and go up the stairs and past the burial urns to the next room. Pick up the gold pieces and potions, and go through the wooden door. Continue down the path; you will encounter Silver Hands and Draugrs along the way until you reach the door to Dustman’s Crypt. Dustman’s Crypt You will be attacked by Silver Hand upon entering the crypt. Take the side door, go across the bridge, and go right to take the path down, fighting Silver Hand and Draugr as make your way through the crypt. You will come to a large room with a chest containing Dustman’s Cairn Key to the left as you enter; this opens the iron door ahead. There are several Skeevers as you continue down the path. The path will narrow and you will be attacked by some Skeevers; the next room contains two Frostbite Spiders followed by several Draugr. The next iron door leads to a larger room; on the alter at the center are several potions, soul gems, and the fragment you seek. Behind the altar is a word wall; approach it to learn a new word of power. After retrieving the fragment you will be attacked by several waves of Draugrs. Once finished go up the stairs and trhough the door to return to Dustman's Cairn and a quick path to the exit. Return and Reward Return to Jorrsvoskr; Vilkos meets you at the door and asks you to follow him. Folow him to the courtyard, where Forkos vouches for you and you are formally inducted into the Companions. Category:Skyrim: Quests